


Achilles, Achilles, Achilles, Come Down, Won’t You Get up off, Get up off the Roof?

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (as a tw), Abandonment Issues, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Day 8, Depressed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, abandoned, this man has some Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Jesus,” Andy muttered, stepping into the apartment.“Booker, where are you?” Nicolo called out quietly. “Booker? Sebastien!”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Achilles, Achilles, Achilles, Come Down, Won’t You Get up off, Get up off the Roof?

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 8: Abandoned.
> 
> TW: vomiting, alcohol, alcohol abuse, suicidal thoughts, implied/referenced suicide

“Jesus,” Andy muttered, stepping into the apartment.

“Booker, where are you?” Nicolo called out quietly. “Booker? Sebastien!”

A groan came from the couch, and Andy looked over and sighed.

It’d only been a month or two, but it looked like Sebastien had drank nearly a year's worth of alcohol.

“Someone get him a glass of water,” Andy instructed. “Damn, Book, you look like _shit.”_

Sebastien opened his eyes slightly, and everything was blurry. He thought he could hear someone talking, but that wasn’t possible.

He groaned, and then heard… footsteps? Footsteps and a voice. Oh, wonderful. He was hearing things. At least, he thought he was until he felt someone brush his hair out of his face, and his eyes shot open for just long enough to get a glimpse of Andy standing above him before he closed them again because everything was too bright.

“Andy? What-”

“Okay, c’mon, you gotta sit up,” she said, grabbing his shoulders and helping him upright.

She tried to be careful, but the movement was too much anyways, and he turned his head and vomited onto the floor.

She ignored it, helping him sit up the rest of the way.

“Here, drink this.”

That was not a voice Sebastien had been expecting. Maybe Nile or Andy, possibly Nicolo, but _Yusuf?_

“Joe? What-” he asked, opening his eyes, and sure enough, the entire team was standing in his living room, and he groaned.

“C’mon, Booker,” Yusuf said gently.

Sebastien took the glass of water, but his hands were shaking and Yusuf took the water back and helped him drink it, which would have been a lot more embarrassing if he hadn’t felt like he was actually dying.

“Did you drink all of this?” Nile asked, the concern evident in her voice.

“Not like there was anyone to drink it with me,” he said bitterly.

Andy sat down next to him on the couch, ignoring the layers of dirt and grime on everything, including him, and gently squeezed the back of his neck.

Nicolo sat down on his other side and Yusuf stayed in front of him, while Nile moved to sit on the armchair that was next to the couch.

“Why- why are you here?” he asked, suddenly worried. “Did something happen?”

Everything’s fine,” Andy reassured him. “We were worried.”

“The fuck? Why would you be worried about me? It’s only been like two months.”

“We were talking, and agreed that it was dumb to make a decision that big while we were that angry.”

“We were rash,” Yusuf admitted, and Sebastien was surprised. He’d been the angriest, and he hadn’t really expected Yusuf to talk to him again, _ever._

“I- we aren’t meant to be alone, Book. A hundred years was ridiculous, a decision made when everything was too recent,” Andy explained.

“Andy,” he whispered, “What are you saying? I don’t-”

“Book, listen. You fucked up, but obviously so did we. I forgive you, Nile forgives you, Nicky forgives you for the most part, and Joe’s working on it. I’m not gonna pretend like everything’s fine, like it’s all magically going to go back to normal, but this isn’t how it should be.”

“What do you mean, you did too? You didn’t do anything! This was all me.”

“Sebastien, look at me,” Nicolo said, placing his hands on his shoulders and turning him to face him. “Yes, this is your fault. I’m not gonna lie to your face.”

He looked down in shame, but Nicolo lifted up his chin and looked him in the eye again.

“But Booker, somehow we didn’t notice that you were so desperate to die that you were willing to become a guinea pig to a random group of scientists for an undetermined amount of time to make it happen.”

“But that- that’s not your fault,” he said, trying to make them understand that he was the problem, not them.

“For fuck’s sake,” Nicolo muttered, “C’mere.”

He wrapped his arms around Sebastien, who immediately collapsed into his arms. He was so tired and confused and his emotions were getting away from him. He felt Andy hug him from behind, and Yusuf had a hand on his knee.

“We’re your family, Book. This is the kinda thing we’re supposed to notice, the kind of thing you’re supposed to be able to talk to us about. The fact that it got to this point says something about us, that we haven’t been as good of a family as we should have been.”

“I’m sorry. It- I never wanted you guys to get hurt,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“We know, we know. Come back with us. I can’t promise it’ll be the same as before, but we’ll figure it out,” Nicolo said, tightening his arms around the younger man.

“Okay. Okay. _Thank you.”_


End file.
